UnSave?
I put the last block onto my 3 story house. I flew down back onto the ground to look at the house. I noticed a wood plank that were flashing purple and red. I went over to the glitchy block and broke it. I placed another wood piece down. It glitched again. I grew frustrated, and decided to make it a window. I looked inside my house to see if anything was missing. Something caught my eye. My house was getting swallowed with the glitch blocks. (known as the red concrete powder) I inspected the whole house, inside and outside to look what was causing this problem. I looked at the top of my roof, and saw my beacon. It was covered in purple. The light beam was purple, but no glass was covered on it. I destroyed the beacon, and the glitch blocks stopped. I broke all of the red concrete powder blocks and replaced them with the things they originally were. I clicked save so it wouldn’t happen again, but it said, “Do you really want to UnSave?” I stared at my screen in confusion. I clicked the “No“ button and looked for a solution for this glitchy Minecraft world. I looked all over the Internet, Reddit, and nothing. I then stumbled upon a post on twitter. The user was @HypnoOne. He/She said that red powder blocks were covering their world and all creations. I commented saying that I had the same problem. They responded with, “I’m sorry. There is no solution. You have to delete your world.” I teared up a bit in my eyes. All of my hard work and I need to DELETE IT????? I thought this was some kind of fever dream and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up and made myself some coffee. I grabbed some cookies out of the fridge and onto my bed. I turned on my PS4 and hoped that the “Glitch Block“ and, “UnSave?” problem was gone. It actually got pretty worse. My whole world was just red. I couldn’t break the blocks. All of the mobs/entities were red. I tried to delete the world but an error message popped up. “glitch has taken over too much. You didn’t UnSave. You missed your chance.” It read. When I read the last sentence, I chuckled. I went to settings on my PS4 and clicked, “date”. I set the date to yesterday. 5/13/15. I played minecraft and went into the world. I pressed save and the simple message showed up. I pressed, “Yes!” and the text went away. A faint swish kept continuing. I saw blocks getting sucked up by some sort of force or gravity. Then, I looked up. I saw a giant portal with black sides. Inside the portal was purple and black. The red blocks were getting sucked up even more quickly. I tried to close it by breaking it, but it would not budge. After hours of sitting in horror watching the blocks vanishing, I was gazing at the sun. I realized I was alive. I turned to my tv and saw my minecraft world empty. I kept falling. I tried as hard as I could to fly, but it would not let me like breaking the portal. In the chat, someone with a purple name, spoke. “Hello. You must be Jalex11029. You are the minecrafter we have been looking for. We have been seeing you cheat. You are flying in Bed Wars and other Hipixel games.” I tried to type that I was innocent, but he told me that I was banned from chatting. He then counted to 1, and my screen went dark. After 5 seconds of nothing but darkness, The screen turned to my PS4 home menu, and I was happy. I was sad that I couldn’t play Minecraft. But hey, it’s fine. It made a good story anyway. (Not really) Category:Glitches